


Jet-Packing Is Stupid Anyways

by TheGabbing



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just literal fluff, nothing other than fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGabbing/pseuds/TheGabbing
Summary: Baz loved cuddling - which he would deny until he was in his grave. What he didn't love is that Simon's tail and wings lead to Baz being unable to big spoon. Oh, they tried, but after one painful awkward position after another, he had given up on it ever happening.Until... it does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt/headcanon from the wonderful - the best - @macamars on tumblr. She got some hate today, and me being me, wanted to FITE THEM but she told me not to. So… I gave her this instead. Enjoy it all, and send some love to Maca because she deserves all of the love.

The tail and wings had to go.  

It wasn’t actually a problem – at least not something he would admit to being a problem. In fact, Baz actually sort of loved it in a way. Sometimes, when it was just him, Penny, and Simon in the apartment, they would make a game out of how many things Simon could do with extra body parts. He couldn’t actually remember how many hours they spent laughing together as Simon tried to do everyday tasks with just his tail. More than once, they had to buy new dishes after Simon broke so many; eventually they got a set of plastic dishes that they would use during these times.

But as wonderful as the tail was, sometimes it just made things... complicated. Particularly, things in the bedroom.

Even more particularly, it made cuddling complicated.

Baz would never admit to it - not while he lived and breathed – but he really, really, loved cuddling. Now that he could actually touch Simon, he did it as much as he possibly could without it seeming odd. When they were out on the town or if Penny was hanging out with them, Baz settled for holding hands, or having his arm around Simon’s waist.

The second they were alone though, Baz attached himself to Simon. The closer they were, the better in his opinion. For the most part, he didn’t think Simon cared or even noticed it. Simon probably enjoyed it as much as he did, because sometimes he was the one who initiated the cuddling, not Baz.

It was the first time that they tried to spoon that caused Baz to hold a little resentment towards the remains of Simon’s magic.

With the tail and wings... well... where it was, it made a few things with spooning a little impossible. Mainly, it made Baz being the big spoon literally impossible. Which was, just, entirely unfair, in Baz’s opinion. He was taller than Simon. Logic dictates that Baz should be the big spoon.

He never brought this up to Simon. Hell, Baz was pretty sure if he even tried, his boyfriend would just laugh at him, tell him he was being silly, and shove it off as just that. So Baz kept quiet, even if it made him a little annoyed at night that he couldn’t actually feel Simon’s back curled into his chest.

Besides, it wasn’t like it was something that Simon could actually change.

Until... It was.

“Uh... Surprise?” Simon said, his hands jutting out awkwardly at his side like he hadn’t just had Penny get rid of his tail and wings.

“I...” Baz mumbled. Every single word in his brain he was trying to think of was getting jumbled. All he could think about was the _possibilities_. Of course, he was kind of sad, in a way. The tail and wings was, well, an experience in more ways than one. But he could actually be the big spoon now. He could big spoon Simon and literally hold him as much as he wanted without either of them being in painfully awkward positions.

Penny shifted on her feet between them. She elbowed Simon in the side. “See! I told you we should have talked to him first.” Baz didn’t quick know what to say so he just continued to stare at Simon. He was still on the fact that he could _spoon_ Simon. “But no! No one listens to Penny.” She began to mock Simon, in a voice that was surprisingly, and a little horrifyingly, accurate. “Oh, don’t worry, Pen, it’s going to be fine. It’s his birthday surprise! I’m sure he’ll love it!”

“I- I think you should really leave Penny,” Baz huffed out. The words came out scratchy, broken up by the tension in his throat. His brain was literally racing with the things they could now do.

She had the audacity to glare at him, “Hey! I’m the one who lives here, douche-nozzle, not you.” Penny walked up to him and poked him solidly in the chest. “You can’t tell me to –”

“Penny.” Simon squeaked. Grumbling angrily, Penny stopped snipping at him. She muttered about how crazy they were and how she didn’t even know why she bothered, but she left.

As soon as the front door shut behind her, Simon was babbling. “I’m so, so, so sorry! I-I didn’t really honestly think it would be a problem. But I mean, really, it would have been my choice anyways, if you liked it or not – so fuck you for being mad – but I mean it is your birthday. So... literally not my best thought out plan. But you’ve been dating me for years so you know I don’t think stuff through! That means, technically, this is your fault.” Simon crossed his arms in front of him, “So, uh. There.”

Closing his eyes tightly, Baz sighed. He ran his hand through his hair quickly before just barely whispering out. “I’m-not-mad.”

“What?”

“I’m not mad.” He looked back up to his boyfriend, noting the confused and annoyed look on his face.

“Then what’s your problem?”

Blushing deeply, Baz ducked his head to look at his feet. “Uh... I just... shit, it’s stupid. I just really – uh – like the fact that. Shit. I like that I can big spoon you now.” It’s completely and totally rushed. He’s pretty sure if he hadn’t been dating Simon for so long, he wouldn’t have been able to decipher what he said. But they had been dating for years, and Simon had dealt with Baz’s inability to talk about shit for ever so he could tell exactly what he said even when it was rushed out.

Before he could even look up on his own, there was Simon standing there, grabbing his face so they could look into each other’s eyes. “I swear to god. I don’t know how Penny doesn’t believe me when I say you’re the biggest romantic because what the fuck.” Baz curled up his nose at that. There was no way he was going to let Penny think that he was a sap. “Baz, sweetie –”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Babe.”

“No.”

“Honey. Snookems. Apple of my eye. Sun and my stars. Light of my –”

Baz shut him up by slipping their lips together. Both of them were so used to it that they fit together perfectly and teeth didn’t clack together, and it was perfect – just like every kiss with Simon was. When Baz pulled away, Simon was still smiling dumbly. “Shut up,” Baz grumbled, his cheeks still burning red.

“You big romantic.” A pause. “So... you aren’t going to miss it?”

He shrugged his shoulders, looking at his boyfriend. “I mean, I guess I will, in a way, it’s been there forever now. But, in the end, it might be better – for you.”

“And for spooning,” Simon snipped happily, as he leaned in for a kiss.

Sighing, Baz leaned forward as well. Against Simon’s lips, Baz said. “Jet-packing is stupid, anyways.”


End file.
